Consortium Achievements/True Neutral
This is by far the hardest achievement in the game because you need to end the game with 0 alignment from everyone. As general rules: *Do not talk to anyone you don't have to. *"Say Nothing" Bare in mind that certain actions cause alignment changes for a lot of people. A list of most of these changes can be found here. The achievement pops when the credits start scrolling. Guide Act I #To Rook 25: ##"Say nothing" ##"Escort? Should we be worried?" ##"Why would anyone wish for War?" ##"Sounds like you've got yourself a catch 22 situation." 25 +1 ##"So, why are these particular Mercenaries bothering us?" ##"Who or what is 'the K?'" ##"Do you think Knight 15 feels the same way about Kiril?" 25 +2 ##"Say nothing" ##Take the B.U.S. ##"Say nothing" #Get C.M.C. from Knight 15. "Say nothing" to her and Rook 9. #To Pawn 1 1 -1: ##"I only wanted to say hi." 1 -1 ##"Say nothing" ##"Say nothing" #Do the V.T. training scenario. #To Pawn 32: ##"It's not my problem." 32 +2 ##"Say nothing" #Wait 10 minutes (less than that) for Rook 9 to tell you he unlocked the door. #To Rook 9: ##"Say nothing" ##"Say nothing" ##"Say nothing" ##"Say nothing" ##"Say nothing" ##"Say nothing" #Go to Cabin-1. ##"Say nothing" ##"Say nothing" ##"Say nothing" ##"Say nothing" ##"Say nothing" #"Say nothing" to Rook 9 about the intercepted message. #There seems to be another timer here (maybe 5 minutes). I just traveled to all of the rooms activating all of the proximity chatter until being called to Mission Operations. #"Say nothing" to Kiril Angelov. #"Say nothing" to Knight 15. #Save Pawn 1. [[Consortium Alignment] for details] #To Knight 15: ##"Say nothing" ##"Say nothing" #To Kiril: ##"I'm here, start talking." +1 ##"Cut to the chase, Angelov" ##"Say nothing" ##"Say nothing" ##"If you saw it happen, tell me who killed Pawn 7." ##"Yes, out with it!" ##"Say nothing" ##"Say nothing" #"Say nothing" to Knight 15. #Do not interact with Yanko. #"Give me one reason not to end this with your life." +2 #Shoot all of the mercenaries in the face region (except Kiril). 25 -11 #Incapacitate Kiril -3, Rook 25 +3 #F-35s: incapacitate 1-4 of them, shoot down the rest (13-16 of them) with your LASER. [[Consortium Alignment] for details] Non-Zero Alignments *Rook 25 -5 Act II #Wait for about 10 minutes until Knight 15 contacts you via C.M.C. to talk to the Queen. #To Knight 15: "Sure, yeah. Where is she?" #To Queen: ##"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness." ##"I think I'll stick to calling you Queen." +1 ##Knight 15 will mention saving Pawn 1, see that you get +2, then run away. The conversation will end with no further alignment change. #Rook 9 gets stuck in Lower Avionics at this point. Do nothing and "Say nothing" #Head to your bed. When Pawn 64 interrupts, "Say nothing" twice to make him go away. #Rest in cabin. #To Rook 25: ##"Say nothing" ##"No way, I won't say anything without proof." 25 +1 ##"Ha, real cute." 25 +2 #To traitor: ##"Say nothing" ##"Say nothing" ##Gun the traitor down without blowing up any airlocks. -3 ##Take the chip off the traitor B.U.S. #To Rook 25: ##"Say nothing" ##"Say nothing" 25 -2 #Install the chip. #To King: ##"Say nothing" -1 ##"Say nothing" -1 ##"Say nothing" #In the briefing room: ##"Say nothing" ##"Hi. It sure sounds like you've got some history with this crew" 3 +1 ##"3 What happened that made you leave" 25 +1 ##"CMC-King I'm just fine, thank you. +2" ##"Say nothing" ##"3 Leave her alone!" 3 -2, Rook 25 +2 ##"Say nothing" #Meet with Kiril in the Brig: ##"Say nothing" ##"Say nothing" ##"You want to be my partner? Absolutely!" #Equip freefall suit. #Tell Rook 25 you are ready 25 +1 #Jump out of Zenlil. True Neutral